


rain dance

by noahczerns



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, adam is a sleepy baby and ronan cant handle it Nice, ronan is a Love Sick Nerd :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ronan was in earshot, Adam asked, “Why did you park the car so far away? Do you want me to get soaked?”</p><p>“We can have a little fun, Parrish,” Ronan replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain dance

**Author's Note:**

> a lil birthday present to my lov courty i hope u enjoy and have a wonderful birthday i love you ♥

Adam wiped the greasy oil off his hands onto his jeans and sighed. Rain was thrashing down on the garage windows and he hadn’t brought his car to work. It had been warm earlier that day, so he had decided to walk, but now he was regretting it. He should have known better, really, Henrietta weather was unpredictable. He glanced at the clock on the wall, only 5 minutes left of his shift, meaning he would most likely have to walk home in the rain. That would be the case if Ronan didn’t show up exactly as his shift ended, as he often did lately. Adam had been getting used to Ronan coming to pick him up from work to drive him home, and he found himself being disappointed on the days that he didn’t. He tried not to look forward to seeing Ronan’s figure slouch into the doorway with a sharp grin fighting its way onto his face. He guessed that Ronan probably had better things to do than drive him places, but he still made the effort anyway, which pleased Adam more than he was willing to admit.

The last few minutes of his jobs always seemed to drag, but at last he was able to pack up his things and leave. This wasn’t even his most gruelling job, he just felt exhausted and wanted to get back to his own bed, as uncomfortable as it was. The rain hadn’t stopped, which was what he expected. It continued to splash onto the pavement, creating a number of puddles in the dents of the road. He stayed in the porch of the garage as he waited to see if Ronan would turn up. Usually, he didn’t wait long; if Ronan was anything, it was punctual. Moments later, he heard the familiar sound of the BMW coming up the road. He hid the smile that was beginning to form on his face behind his hand, he didn’t need to give Ronan another thing to tease him about.

The car came to a halt near the end of the parking lot, and Ronan stepped out of the car. He wasn’t dressed for the weather either, his usual blank tank top starting to stick to his skin as soon as the rain reached it and his arms glistened with rain droplets. He trudged through the rain towards Adam, a sly smirk resting on his face. Adam’s face twisted in confusion.

When Ronan was in earshot, Adam asked, “Why did you park the car so far away? Do you want me to get soaked?”

“We can have a little fun, Parrish,” Ronan replied, he was completely wet through now.

“What’s your definition of fun?” Adam said, moving away from a few droplets that had begun to fall from the ceiling of the porch. Ronan raised his eyebrows, and kicked a puddle of water that was right in front of Adam. The water displaced into the air and fell onto Adam, covering his clothes in muddy water. Adam shrieked a little in shock, the water was surprisingly cold on his skin. Ronan laughed loudly and he clutched his side.

“The fuck, Lynch?” Adam groaned, tugging at his drenched t-shirt that was now practically transparent. He wiped his face, but it was useless since his hands were all wet too.

“Fun, Parrish.” Ronan repeated. “Come on, get out here.” He outstretched his arms and lifted his face towards the sky, letting the rain fall on him.

Adam sighed, he supposed he couldn’t get any wetter, and he really didn’t want to ruin one of Ronan’s few moments of happiness. He pushed aside his pride and walked out into the pouring rain. He continued watching Ronan, careless in the storm, and his hand subconsciously drifted to his ear. It was a strange sensation to feel the droplets hit the left side of his head without being able to hear them. He stepped towards where Ronan was standing, but he kept his distance. Ronan turned to look at him.

“It’s nice, right?” he said, a rain drop dripped off the edge of his nose.

“I guess,” Adam admitted. He had to squint his eyes a little to be able to see through the rain. “Why are we out here, again?”

“I told you, twice. It’s fun.” Ronan said plainly and Adam raised an eyebrow. Ronan rolled his eyes but he didn’t say anything more, he returned his focus to the rain around him.

“I know there’s something else.” Adam persisted, he knew that Ronan Lynch wouldn’t stand out in the rain like an idiot for no reason. He took a step closer to him and swept some of his damp hair of his face.

“Fine. We used to do this all the time. Me, Declan and Matthew.” Ronan dropped his gaze to the floor and began to fiddle with the leather bands on his wrist. “Sometimes dad, if he was around,” he added quietly.

Adam was unsure of what to say at first, it wasn’t often that Ronan spoke of his life before his father’s death, and it was even less often that he mentioned Declan. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh,” Ronan said, avoiding Adam’s gaze.

"Do you… do you miss it?” he felt stupid for asking, it was clear that he did. The way he kept his eyes closed whilst he was there, it was like he was reliving the memory.

Ronan narrowed his eyes at him. “Of course I miss it, dumbass.” Adam thought that maybe he’d crossed a line, but Ronan didn’t sound as angry as he had expected him to. He bit his lip and the taste of rainwater filled his mouth, it was earthy and sweet.

“It’s okay to miss it, you know,” Adam said. “I miss my family too, sometimes.”

“Adam, your dad -”

“I know. Sometimes you just remember the good times and it fucks with your head. But I think it’s okay to miss them, the good times I mean, as long as you remember that that wasn’t the whole picture.”

“Deep, Parrish.”

Adam rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “Fuck off.”

“I’m just saying -” He was cut off by Adam shoving his foot into a puddle, resulting in him being sprayed with the dirty water. “Fucking Christ, it’s gone in my eye!”

Adam let out laugh after laugh whilst Ronan rubbed his eyes with the back of his fist. “That was revenge.”

Ronan blinked a few times, removing the last few bits of water from his eyes and then he looked straight at Adam. “Well played.” He grinned widely and licked away some water that had landed on his lips. Adam had to look away. “I don’t know about you, but I’m fucking freezing. Thanks to you.”

Adam snorted. “You brought it on yourself.” Now that Ronan had mentioned it, he felt his body shaking from the cold. His feet were numb and tingly in his shoes, the rain had leaked through them and into his socks. When his mouth parted, his teeth chattered. “I’m freezing too. Let’s go.”

Ronan didn’t need to be told twice, he turned around and walked back down to the other end of the parking lot with Adam in tow. Adam had to jog a little to catch up with him, even though he was taller with longer legs. When they reached the car, Adam sat in the front passenger seat with ease. Ronan immediately switched on the heating and Adam let the warm air wash over his damp skin. They sat in silence for a few moments, letting their bodies adjust to the warmer temperature. Ronan eventually ignited the car engine and drove out of the parking lot. The radio was on quietly in the background, and it surprised Adam that it wasn’t some god-awful electronica as he had come to expect from Ronan. He leaned his head against the headrest and stared out of the window, watching the dreary streets of Henrietta pass by. His eyes frequently darted between him and Ronan; he noted how close Ronan’s hand was to his leg, and then he clenched his fist and rested it on his knee. He wondered if Ronan was aware of their proximity, and if it bothered him. With every blink that he took, he found his eyes staying closed for longer than before. He shook himself awake a few times, but it became clear that he was losing and reluctantly he dropped off to sleep.

The drive from Adam’s work to St Agnes wasn’t particularly long, but the old Henrietta roads were gravelly and bumpy. Ronan noticed that Adam had fallen asleep when the closed fists on his legs relaxed, and the crease in his brow loosened. He gently put his foot on the car brakes and slowed the car down so that he was actually under the speed limit for once in his life. He risked a few fleeting glances at Adam; even though he was asleep he still feared that he might catch him. He turned the sound of the radio down further and listened to the sound of Adam’s breathing, the steady in-and-out rhythm calming the erratic beating of his heart. It was hard for Ronan to keep his eyes on the road when he had a sleeping Adam Parrish next to him, but at the same time that gave him the incentive to make sure he _didn’t_  look away from it. His own recklessness had caused pain and damage before, and he didn’t want to give any of that to the boy resting beside him.

About 15 minutes later than normal, they arrived back at St Agnes. The church looked ominous in the fading evening light, and it would have stirred Ronan if it wasn’t one of the places he enjoyed being at the most. Next to him, Adam showed no signs of rousing. His eyes moved frantically under his eyelids, but other than that he looked peaceful. Ronan considered waking him up, but he knew that Adam hardly ever got a decent amount of sleep so he wasn’t going to ruin that for him. He considered carrying him up to his apartment, then he thought about Adam waking up in his arms, delirious and drowsy, before he got up the stairs and he scrapped that idea.

The clock on the dashboard said 8:30pm, it was still early. Adam would still have time to do any homework he had left. Ronan caught his reflection in the rear-view mirror, he had a smearing of mud right across his forehead. He instantly pondered whether Adam had noticed it earlier, then he shoved that thought out of his mind, licked a finger and scrubbed at the mark.

Ronan’s eyes drifted to Adam beside him, he had moved slightly and now his hand lay upturned, palm facing the ceiling with his fingers spread. Ronan considered how it would feel to put his hand in his, if his skin would be rough and dry still, or if it would be smooth after using the lotion he had given him. Instinctively, Ronan lifted his hand and hovered it over Adam’s, their fingertips millimetres from touching. He sighed, and the movement caused his hand to dip, brushing his skin against Adam’s. He snatched his hand back immediately, wincing slightly. He turned to face the front, his eyes squeezed closed, praying that Adam would remain asleep without having felt anything. He cursed himself for not being careful enough, he had managed to keep at a safe distance until now.

Adam made a tiny noise beside him. Ronan clenched his jaw and put his hands on the steering wheel, gripping it so tightly that the whites of his knuckles showed. Adam made another tiny noise. Ronan was ready to punch something.

Adam yawned, this time it was loud and wide. He blinked sleepily, adjusting to the bright light that the bulb above their heads was emitting. He squinted at the clock on the dashboard and then at Ronan, “What time is it? How long was I asleep?”

Ronan composed himself. “Not long, it’s only half eight.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Adam asked, rubbing at his eyes.

“You need the sleep.” Ronan shrugged.

“Thanks,” Adam mumbled. He didn’t show any signs of leaving the car. He stayed sat in the same position for a few moments, and then he turned to face Ronan. Ronan immediately shifted his gaze from Adam to the suddenly interesting steering wheel in front of him. “Why do you always do that?”

“Do what?” Ronan said. The steering wheel really was very interesting.

“Look away when I look at you.”

Ronan felt deflated. He wasn’t as careful as he ought to be, needed to be and Adam was about to tell him to cut it out. “I don’t –”

“Yes you do.”

“Fine.” Ronan spat. “I’ll stop looking at you.”

“What? That’s not what I want.”

Ronan turned to face Adam this time. He would never let himself have such a full view of Adam; it was always risky glances from the corner of his eyes or a fleeting moment during conversation. This time his eyes were intense, darting between each of his. “What do you want, Adam?” Ronan swallowed. He could feel Adam’s breath on his face and the scent of him was becoming overwhelmingly close. Adam put his hand on Ronan’s knee and Ronan felt conscious of how much it shook beneath it.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet?” Adam said, his smile was almost smug. Ronan’s face twisted in confusion. He knew what _he_ wanted, what he had _hoped_ , but it couldn’t possibly be the same thing. Adam shook his head and laughed. “You can be such an idiot.”

Adam’s gaze slowly drifted down to Ronan’s lips, and he leaned in, gently cupping Ronan’s chin in his hand. At first, Ronan didn’t respond. He had completely shut down, and then he came back to his senses. Adam Parrish was kissing _him_. Adam’s lips were soft and warm, his movements still slightly clumsy from sleep. Ronan wasn’t exactly the most skilled kisser either, his only experience was with the bathroom mirror. Their teeth bashed, and their tongues were less than graceful. After a few moments, Adam pulled away, slightly breathless. “Get the picture now?”

Ronan nodded, unable to speak. He traced where Adam’s lips had been with his finger.

Adam undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. Ronan’s hand was still hovering over his mouth in disbelief. Adam poked his head in through the open car door. “Aren’t you coming?”

Ronan blinked rapidly, still unable to comprehend what had just happened, and followed him up the stairs to his apartment.


End file.
